


Dream a little dream

by zedliveshere



Category: White Collar
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedliveshere/pseuds/zedliveshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth finds herself daydreaming at work about her husband</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, which came to me while watching this series for the first time (two firsts!). Hope you like it.

Strong hands ran the length of her arms as she stood at the sink washing dishes. The rough fabric of well-worn denim pushed against the silky layers of her skirt covering her back-side. She felt a gentle exhale of warm breath against her neck as the hands moved across her torso. The left hand grazed the bottom of her camisole and proceeded up her length, cupping and then grasping her left breast firmly. The right hand moved achingly slow across her abdomen, fingertips tickling the edge of the skirt. The body of heat behind her became almost unbearable as he caressed her neck with his lips, finding that spot below her ear that made her whimper. Suddenly his right hand moved to the hem of her skirt and grazed her right thigh as the fabric gathered up her hips. His left hand continued its assault moving to her right breast, the tanned forearm cradling her left. Elizabeth’s head fell back on his shoulder as his right hand palmed her cotton panties, already wet from anticipation. The smell of his cologne mixed with the sweat produced from his rising temperature made her weak at the knees. Her hands, no longer concerned with the sauté pan she had been scrubbing moved back to his thighs and around to his ass, pulling it towards her. His arousal was evident now, straining against both of them and she wanted desperately to turn around and look him in the eyes. But tentative movements on her panties changed as his fingers began to toy with the seam. Almost too slowly they worked their way below the fabric brushing the light spray of hair. Elizabeth moaned as the grip on her breasts grew firmer and the fingers began to dip into the sensitive valley between her legs. Her hands squeezed his perfect ass in readiness. The padding of his index finger found its mark and—

‘Elizabeth, you’re 11:30 is here.’ Elizabeth jolted suddenly from her chair as her assistant pulled her from the daydream.

‘Uh, yes, thank you. I’ll be right there.’ As her assistant left, Elizabeth took a deep breath and began gathering her planner. With the wedding season coming up she rarely had time to daydream at work, especially about her husband. She shook her head briefly with embarrassment hoping her assistant hadn’t noticed her flushed complexion and rose from her chair, straightening her skirt and jacket.

‘Get it together, El,’ she said to herself. She grabbed her phone before heading to the door then had a wicked thought. Pulling up a new message, she tapped: 

Thinking of you & feeling hot XX

Peter was on a boring assignment into fraudulent checks and she imagined his face when he read her text. Stowing the phone into her planner, she stepped from the back room with a smile on her face and a glint of mischief in her eyes.


End file.
